In the related art, a binding machine for gardening is used for guiding/binding work at the time of cultivation of agricultural crops. Specifically, the binding machine for gardening is used to bind plant vines and stems to poles or nets in cultivation of agricultural crops such as cucumbers, grapes, or tomatoes.
For example, this type of binding machine for gardening includes a main handle capable of drawing out a tape from a front end portion and a clincher arm rotatable with respect to the main handle. When an operation handle of the binding machine for gardening is lightly grippedgripped, the clincher arm rotates in a closing direction with respect to the main handle, and a tape gripping device provided at a front end portion of the clincher arm grips the tape drawn out from the front end portion of the main handle. When the squeezing of the handle is released in this state, the clincher arm rotates in an opening direction with respect to the main handle, and the tape is drawn out. When the tape is drawn out and the tape is stretched between the clincher arm and the main handle, the agricultural crops and poles are pressed against the drawn-out tape, and the agricultural crops and the poles are inserted between the clincher arm and the main handle. When the handle is further grippedgripped again in this state, the clincher arm rotates in the closing direction with respect to the main handle, and a tape loop is formed. When the handle is further grippedgripped, both ends of the tape loop are bound by a staple, the ends of the tape loop are cut by a cutter, and thus the binding is completed.
Such a binding machine for gardening is disclosed in JP-A-2003-341613 in which scraps are not generated when a tape is cut with a cutter. In the binding machine for gardening, since a tape support plate for supporting a front end portion of the tape is disposed in front of a cutter blade of a driver handle, the front end portion of the tape is not cut (only one part on a root side of a tape loop is cut), and thus scraps are not generated.
In a structure disclosed in JP-A-2003-341613, in view of a positional relation of a tape guide that is provided on a main handle to drawingly guide the tape and a tape gripping device, when the tape guide and the tape gripping device are too separated from each other, a distance from an end portion of the tape supported by the tape guide to the tape gripping device increases, and thus the tape gripping device may increasingly fail to grip the tape. For this reason, it is desirable to make the distance between the tape gripping device and the tape guide as short as possible, but if the distance between them is made excessively short, the front end portion of the tape protruding drawingly from the tape guide becomes short when the tape is cut with the cutter disposed between the tape guide and the tape gripping device. That is, there is a problem that a gripping margin for use in the next and subsequent tape gripping operation becomes short.
In the structure disclosed in JP-A-2003-341613, a difference in height between the tape gripping device and the tape guide is provided in order to solve the problem described above, the tape is obliquely drawn from the tape guide, and the obliquely drawn tape is cut with the cutter. Thus, the distance between the tape gripping device and the tape guide is shortened as much as possible, and the gripping margin for use in the next and subsequent tape gripping operation can be made longer.